Pourtant je le savais
by Gaiaka
Summary: OS song fiction, HGSS, Severus a commi une faute. Dénoncer le secret de son amour, ou en payer de sa vie ? Dure choix ! Quel feratil ?


**Pourtant je le savais**

**Avertissements **: Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien des personnages, lieux tout ceci appartient à JKR (et patati et patata)

**Note de l'auteur** : Mon premier One Shot Song Fiction… J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas mes reviews gentils petits lecteurs

**Chanson:** I can't stop loving you, Phil Collin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pourtant je le savais…

L'aube commençait à percer le ciel. C'était le petit matin. Les rayons doux et chauds traversaient petit à petit la grande fenêtre laissée entre ouverte la veille. Lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils dormaient encore. Enroulés dans des draps en soie blanche, rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre…Non rien jusqu'à présent. Caressant leurs peaux, l'astre du jour prit place tôt dans le ciel. L'été était là. Comme à chaque matin depuis un mois. Il était l'heure qu'elle parte. Elle le devait.

C'est tout ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir. Ou plutôt, tout ce qu'il voulait se souvenir.

"_So you're leaving_

_In the morning  
On the early train  
But I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say goodbye"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Allez Snape, fouille dans ta mémoire…

Il pensa plus fort encore. Il s'efforça de ramener tout cela. En fait, y avait à peine quelques semaines, il y avait de cela toutefois une éternité.

Pourtant, je le savais…

Ces vieux hommes miteux et crasseux n'y comprendront rien. À quoi bon…

Leur dire quoi au juste? Que je n'ai rien su dire à celle que j'aimais pour la prévenir ? Rien su dire pour l'en empêcher ? Avouer qu'au fond de moi il y a ce pincement, qu'il y a ce nœud dans mon cœur, une pierre, une montagne, un poignard qui frappe sans cesse… Dire que je regrette tellement, que je ne l'aurais jamais voulu ? À quoi bon, à quoi bon…

Pourtant, je le savais…

0o0o0o Flash back o0o0o0

On frappait à la porte de ses appartements.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Le directeur était déjà passé, et aucun élève n'aurait voulu venir LE voir et encore, même si l'un d'entre eux avait pu, ils avaient tous et toutes leurs valises à faire. Demain, l'école serait vidée. L'année s'était terminée et à toute vitesse…Une attaque surprise de Voldemort avait devancé le départ de tous ces rejetons. Désormais, il n'y aurait plus de Potter, plus de rouquin…et… plus jamais de Miss-je-sais-tout Granger…Elle aussi, elle s'en irait. Un brillant avenir l'attendait. En fait, quand il y repensait, ce pourquoi il l'avait tant méprisée durant les sept dernières années était totalement ridicule. Simplement pour son intelligence, son charisme et sa manière irrésistible de lever la main dès que l'ombre d'une question pouvait avoir été posée. Tout comme lui quand il était jeune en fait. Il sortit de ses pensées. On cognait de nouveau.

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur ses gardes. Sa mâchoire se décrocha quelques secondes mais pour cacher sa surprise, il se reprit en faisant mine de bâiller.

-Granger, que faites vous ici ?

Bien entendu, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? C'était irraisonnable et complètement débile …

-Puis-je entrer professeur ?

Elle avait une mine si aguicheuse. Elle avait tant changer ces derniers temps…oui encore la petite élève studieuse, mais faisant preuve d'une maturité et d'une sensualité si…féminine. Elle était belle et bien une femme maintenant, sans nul et aucun doute. Un corps si parfait, une intelligence redoutable et un sourire si accrocheur… comme il aimait ce sourire.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà entrée dans les appartements de son professeur. Il referma la porte et vint la rejoindre au salon.

-Je croyais que nous avions convenus de cesser tous contacts privilégiés avant la fin de l'année Granger.

-Je sais bien professeur, je sais bien… mais ce soir est le dernier de tous les soirs, la dernière fin de journée de toutes les fins de journées, la dernière nuit de toutes nos nuits…

Bon ça y est… Elle est repartie. Cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas avoir. Je resterai de marbre…

-L'entente avait été claire il me semble, vous savez que c'est ni bien pour vous, ni pour moi. Nous n'aurions même pas du commencer à nous voir.

Il détourna le regard mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Au début, c'était purement sexuel…mais maintenant, ô combien il l'aimait…

-Professeur, écoutez…

Je déteste quand elle me regarde comme ça, je sens que je vais craquer…

-Non Granger ! C'est à vous d'écouter ! C'est moi votre professeur et…et…et arrêtez de me regarder avec ces petits yeux qui m'ont tant fait fondre ! CESSEZ J'AI DIT !

-Severus, je suis désolée…Je ne te demanderai plus rien après et tu le sais, on ne se reverra probablement plus jamais… Cette nuit pour moi, si elle est telle que je te le demande, ne fera pas partie de ce que je me souviendrai toujours de vous, ni des souvenirs liés à notre amour secret, ni..

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle me le rappelle maintenant… bien entendu, elle va jouer avec mes cordes sensibles… (Non, est-ce que je viens de dire que je suis sensible ? je retire ce mot tout de suite…) S'il faut qu'elle continue je ne m'en tirerai jamais…il faut que…

- HERMIONE ARRÊTE ! … Hermione je t'en prie…

Sa jeune élève l'avait rejoint dans le fauteuil, s'était assise sur les genoux du maître de potion et l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou

- Oh Hermione si tu savais…

Il n'en pu plus. Il craqua et l'embrassa tendrement a son tour.

Il n'y eu plus un seul mot par la suite. Ni du soir, ni de la nuit, ni du lendemain matin. Plus aucun. Seulement des gestes, seulement tout leur amour, toute leur compassion. Tout ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

La nuit passa rapidement. Comme chaque précédente, différente des autres à la fois. La même routine passant du bain chaud, du lit, en finissant par faire l'amour et s'endormir tendrement l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pour ne pas gâcher l'avenir d'Hermione, Lui et Elle avaient convenu de ne plus se revoir. Pour la fin de l'année, cette si belle année, ils avaient tout arrêté, ralentit peu à peu leurs rencontres et finalement, ils ne s'étaient plus vu… ça faisait un mois.

Voilà pourtant qu'elle revenait le dernier soir… celui où tout danger de « retomber dedans » semblait être écarté…

0o0o0o0o0o

Le lendemain matin tout était calme. Quand Il regarda la pendule, il était tard… trop tard. Hermione avait raté le train de retour. Peu importe, il était trop tard. Il la raccompagnerait au train de Pré-au-Lard plus tard, mais malgré tout elle était en danger…Poudlard n'était plus sûr maintenant. En cuillère, il la laissait dormir tranquillement. Il la regardait, paisiblement. Elle était si belle, si douce, si fragile.

-Oh comme je voudrais que tu restes 'Mione… comme je voudrais que ça ne finisse jamais, murmura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur l'épaule. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit l'heure mais ne semblait pas s'en faire.

-Hermione… je serai toujours là pour toi…

Chuchota-t-il. Elle lui sourit et se rhabilla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sur le quai, Il lui tendit le billet de retour. Le bout de papier qui les sépareraient sûrement à jamais. Valise en main, elle le prit un sourire désolé en coin de lèvres.

_« Got your ticket  
Got your suitcase  
Got your leaving smile  
Oh, I could say that's the way it goes  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying"_

Ils se fixèrent longuement. Puis, Elle lui sourit un peu plus gaiement.

-J'ai l'impression de te voir comme la première fois où je t'ai regardé. Dur, sévère, méchant, un rictus en coin de lèvres. Le méchant maître de potion quoi…

-Je l'ai toujours été, tu sais, ce maître de potion… Allez va… ton train va partir d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle lui sourit tout à coup tristement. Il était donc vraiment si dur… N'avait-il donc aucun sentiment ? Les yeux bordés par un lit de larmes, elle prit sa valise et se glissa tranquillement à l'intérieur du train. Il la regarda faire sans broncher. Il sentait son cœur se tordre, sa gorge se serrer, sa vue se brouiller peu à peu, mais jamais il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit paraître… Il se tenait droit, les poings serrés, le regard dur, l'air toujours aussi mystérieux, énigmatique et calme.

Au plus profond de lui il le savait. Je le savais ! Je la perdais…j'allais la perdre pour toujours. J'ai dû me jurer et me répéter plusieurs fois durement que c'était pour notre bien que je le faisais. Pour sa sécurité. Elle ne retournait pas en ville. Elle ne retournait pas chez elle. Mais ça elle ne le découvrirait pas tout de suite. En la cachant au fin fond de ce continu, il la saurait en sûreté.

Elle lui avait suggéré de l'oublier elle, de tout oublier…que ça serait plus facile et qu'elle l'avait lu dans un livre sur… sur quoi déjà ? Je ne m'en souviens plus… mais ses yeux étaient si tristes… pourquoi voulait-elle que je l'oublie ? Pourquoi devrais-je l'oublier ? Et si je n'en ai pas envie ! C'est moi le maître des potions, c'est moi l'adulte ! Je peux décider pour moi il me semble, mais à la fois…

_«Because I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
No, I won´t stop loving you  
Why should I" _

"_We took a taxi  
To the station  
Not a word was said  
And I saw you walk across the road  
For maybe the last time, I don't know"_

C'était fini. Était-ce la dernière fois ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait qu'enregistrer cette image à tout jamais. Qu'un jour Il puisse parler d'Elle avec passion, avec amour, qu'Il puisse se souvenir, se remémorer tous ses petits sourires, tous ses petits regards, qu'Il puisse toujours l'aimer…

La cloche retentit. La vapeur sortie de derrière les roues. Le train commença à se mettre en marche. Tranquillement, il amorçait son départ. Il était trop tard maintenant. Il ne la retiendrait pas. Pour faciliter la tâche aux deux, il avait joué le jeu. Il avait fait semblant. Son cœur manqua un battement. Le train prit tranquillement le premier virage. Un goût de fer éveilla ses sens. Il se mordait avec amertume l'intérieur de la joue depuis tantôt. Quoi de mieux pour cacher toute émotion ? Il l'avait si souvent fait… Mais est-ce que tout ce temps ça avait été la bonne chose a faire ? Pourquoi ce départ suscite-t-il autant d'interrogations? Pourquoi je remets toute ma vie et mon être en question ?

Elle était partie.

Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers Poudlard. Le cœur tendu, il versa une larme.

Plus jamais. Non, je ne peux pas le croire. Est-ce que ça vient vraiment de se passer ? C'était bien trop tôt! Lui aie-je dit que je l'aimais ? Me pleurera-t-elle ? Quelqu'un pourra-t-il la regarder un jour comme je l'ai vu ? Quelqu'un pourra-t-il l'aimer comme je l'ai fait ? Il remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté. Au milieu du chemin. Debout, une fine bruine tombait. Le ciel pleurait avec lui.

Pourtant, je le savais…

"_Feeling humble  
Heard a rumble  
On the railway track  
And when I hear the whistle blow  
I walk away and you won't know  
That i´ll be crying_

_Because I can't stop loving you  
No, I can't stop loving you  
No, I won't stop loving you  
Why should i _

Even try  
I´ll always be here by your side  
I never wanted to say goodbye  
I´m always here if you change, change your mind"

Dans ses appartements, il fit tranquillement ses valises. Il ne passait pas une seconde sans qu'Elle lui vole toutes ses pensées.

0o0o0o0o0o Fin du flash back o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Parle Severus ! C'est ton maître qui te l'ordonne !

Il était à genoux au sol, le sang coulant de sa bouche. Il avait une jambe cassée, le front et le dos en sueur. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Non, pas de peur…

Son maître posa son pied sur l'épaule du mangemort et d'un seul coup il le fit tomber à la renverse. Il écrasa ses grosses bottes sales sur le torse de l'homme.

-Tu n'es qu'un traître Snape. Je le sais. Arrête de te cacher, et pour te racheter vends moi les renseignements que je te demande !

"_Because I can´t stop loving you"  
_

-NON ! JE NE VOUS LE DIRAI JAMAIS ! JE SUIS PEUT-êTRE UN TRAîTRE À VOS YEUX, MAIS JE NE LE SERAI AUX YEUX DE PERSONNE D'AUTRE !

_  
"No, I can´t stop loving you"_

_-_Alors je serais obligé de te tuer…tu ne me donnes pas vraiment le choix.

L'homme mince à la peau pâle et aux mots sifflants retira son pied de sur le blessé et s'éloigna un peu. 

"No, I won´t stop loving you"

_-_Alors tuez moi… ça m'est égal à présent, je ne L'ai plus…et vous ne L'aurez pas non plus !  
_  
"Because I can´t stop loving you"_

-Tu as été un bon fidèle Severus… Je te regretterai …et tout ça pour une simple élève…Je serai heureux de te voir te tordre de douleur Severus… une dernière volonté_ ? _

"No, I can´t stop loving you"

Il réfléchit un moment…

_-_Dites lui que je l'aime…

"No, I won´t stop loving you"

À ce moment il pensa très fort à Elle. Seulement à Elle. Il ne sentait plus ses blessures tellement il avait mal… il ne sentait plus rien excepté son propre cœur qui battait la cadence pour Elle. Il ne pu plus que penser : « je t'aime » Bientôt, il ne souffrirait plus…bientôt, il serait libre d'aimer celle qu'il voulait en paix…_"Why should I even try"_

_-_AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un éclair vert fendit l'air.

…

_Fin_

_note de l'auteure: (Alors...pas trop pire ?Allez, on n'oublie pas les ch'tits reviews pour la gentille n'auteure ! Je conte sur vous !)_


End file.
